


Blanket

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity Night - 24.09.16.  Prompt was 'blanket'.Please be warned, this implies character death.





	

She is numb, yet the pain is searing. She is in agony, yet feels nothing. Disbelief is the overriding sensation rattling around her skull and each time she grasps for reason it evades her.

 

He had been fine that morning, had kissed her goodbye as she slipped back into sleep, back beneath the warmth of the blanket.

 

Three hours later he was dead, cold on the floor of the flight deck. He had succumbed to a massive coronary and all attempts at revival had failed. Herc's First Officer had called her, the words constricted and stumbling, and Carolyn had sunk to her knees.

 

Night has since fallen, the relentless day darkening to black. She startles at the blanket that’s gently draped about her shoulders, but his hand is warm and there’s a glimmer of comfort in his touch. He says nothing, merely disappears into the kitchen, and she hears the faint click of the kettle.

 

He is there. And for once, she allows herself to lean.

 

FIN


End file.
